


how to wake up seira from a nap?

by DescendantQueen



Series: Completed Works [24]
Category: Kaitou Saint Tail
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Gen, Haneoka Meimi Swears a Lot, Headcanon, Mimori Seira Swears, Never Wake Up a Sleeping Seira, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mimori Seira, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Terrifying Anger, They/Them Pronouns for Mimori Seira, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is STUPID, but that's why I wrote it, it won't end well, meimi and eimi need to write a guide about how to wake up seira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: In Meimi's words: YOU DON'T.~~In this rather silly story, Seira is taking a nap but Meimi and Eimi need them for something.How will they go about about waking Seira up?
Relationships: Haneoka Emi & Mimori Seira, Haneoka Meimi & Mimori Seira
Series: Completed Works [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897573





	how to wake up seira from a nap?

Meimi was glad that she wasn't full-blown screaming at the moment.

Eimi was glad that her daughter wasn't screaming at the moment. "Meimi, oh God, Meimi, what if they wake up?" Eimi panicked to her daughter. They were trying to keep from waking up Mimori Seira, a teenaged child who had fallen asleep after getting back from the store. Eimi was holding a plate, trying to keep it from smashing onto the floor but they had made a shit ton of noise and Seira was stirring to the point where it looked like they were going to wake up. 

"If they wake up, I'm running like hell, not even going to lie right now." Meimi had no shame in admitting that Seira scared her more than Rosemary and the latter was her mother's enemy and she had only met the woman once in her life.

"You're going to just leave me to my fate?" To be fair, Eimi didn't blame Meimi for wanting to run away from her best friend when Seira was rudely awakened against their will. It was never a pretty sight for anyone that's involved and they didn't spare anyone, even if one of them was Meimi Haneoka, who will always be their best friend but even she is not spared from their wrath. But, Eimi did not want to die alone and she definitely didn't want her chaotic "child" killing her. 

"Sorry, Mama, I like living." This was Meimi's response and even Eimi knew that it had made sense for her to say that. _Hopefully, Seira won't be too mad at us._ She thought as she was worried about the person getting too, too angry at them. 

"What's with all that noise?" Seira asked and both Meimi and Eimi nearly jumped out of their skin. They were so terrified of the soon-to-be angry person they had accidentally woken up. "Are you two serious right now? You couldn't wait until I was fully rested for that shit?" They demanded from the two people and the two ladies paled at the person's growing anger. Another thing was that Seira was very much like a sailor when they have been woken up in a rude way but maybe once Eimi explained that it was an accident, she thought that Seira wouldn't be too angry at them. 

"Seira, sweetie, it was accident. We were about to drop glass onto the floor." Eimi explained to Seira and that was when they noticed the glass dish in Eimi's hands and they groaned. 

"What do you need me to do?" They asked as they slumped back into the couch. 

"I wanted you to cook for us tonight but it can wait until you're fully rested, Seira." Eimi tells her. 

"Thank fuck." Seira then promptly fell back asleep and both standing ladies ran off into the kitchen where both of them had clutched their hearts. 

"Oh fuck, that was some scary shit." Meimi spoke as Eimi whimpered. 

"Meimi, they glared at me! I thought they were going to **kill** me." She whined in fear and as much as Meimi wanted to laugh at her mother, she knew that the woman's fear was justified as Seira had glared very intently at the woman. 

"Mom, as angry as they were, I don't think Seira would have killed you." Meimi did try to help her mother through her fear, however as she wanted her mother to be able to look at Seira in their eyes when they had gotten enough rest to function again. 


End file.
